


Innocence

by Myrgh_Kerenza



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Child Murder, Drabble, Gen, Vampire Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrgh_Kerenza/pseuds/Myrgh_Kerenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble featuring Drusilla and Spike, from the eyes of a little girl lost at the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr blog, daffodilsandviscera.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Gothic Lolita", by Emilie Autumn.
> 
> Written for soulfulspikethekiller on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spike and Drusilla, or their histories, or their characteristics, or anything, really. Don't sue me.

Lucy looked frantically at the faces surrounding her, the crowd swelling with suffocating proximity. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

“See the most horrifying creatures in all the world! Aberrations such that God Himself would shun them!” yelled a carny, and Lucy felt hot tears in her eyes. The dirty red-and-white tents around her seemed to press in. She’d had her mother’s hand only moments ago…

She tore away from the applauding masses, slipping into the shadowy alley between tents. Her mother wouldn’t find her here, but it didn’t matter; she was afraid.

“Are you lost?”

The voice made Lucy jump. She turned to look at the woman she hadn’t noticed standing nearby.

“I lost my mother…” she replied shyly.

The woman nodded in agreement, her eyes knowing. Lucy had never seen eyes so alive with prescience. She wore a secretive smile as she knelt, leaning closer. Lucy thought she was what a lullaby might look like, if it were given a face.

The woman reached forward, running her nails silkily down Lucy’s cheek.

“How old are you?” she asked sweetly. Lucy blinked, noticing for the first time the shadowed figure of a man leaning against some crates across the way. He smiled, watching them.

“Nine,” she said, looking again to the woman. “How old are you?”

The woman’s smile widened, and she cupped her fingers around Lucy’s chin with soft authority. “Oh, I’m older than you’ll ever be,” she said cryptically. Then her eyes grew hungry. “Such innocence,” she said.

“All yours, pet,” said the man, and a chill ran down Lucy’s spine.

She swallowed, beginning to pull away, when the woman’s face morphed. Cold terror swept through her at the demon before her, but she didn’t have time to react before the woman’s fangs pierced her throat.


End file.
